


Baby Weight

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Protective Iwaizumi to the rescue, Slightly Insecure Oikawa, Weight Gain, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: In which Tooru was completely fine with his pregnancy until his doctor told him not to be.Or Tooru gains a bit of extra weight during his pregnancy and Hajime convinces him that it's fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: could you do an mpreg (idc who) and he puts on a lot of weight throughout? Maybe he is pregnant during the holidays and he just snacks on junk food all the time and the dr tells him to slow down but he just can't?

One of the best things about being pregnant was definitely the food.

Tooru likes to think that his cravings were tamed compared to most, especially after some of the stories his mom and sister told him about what they consumed during their own pregnancies. He didn’t eat anything weird like pickles dipped in chocolate or anchovies on a pizza, if anything he just ate double the amount of his regular favorites—which, with him being heavy with two babies, wasn’t even that much. He had _three_ stomachs to feed after all.

Hajime was so good at providing for him too, waiting on him for every whim to the point that Tooru only had to mention a particular snack and Hajime would be pulling on his jacket, walking out the door before he could even blink. His alpha was such a good caregiver too, always trying to help whenever he wasn’t at work, helping cook dinner or forcing him to sit and let him do it whenever his feet would swell up or his back would give him grief—carrying two kids was no joke, he was barely into his sixth month and they already were so _heavy_. Hajime also liked to encourage him to eat a bit more just to be absolutely sure their pups would be big and healthy when born. (Not that Tooru really needed it with how hungry he always seemed to be now.)

With the twins being due sometime in March, he got to spend most of the holiday caring for them, eating his mother’s specialties she only made around this time and having an endless supply of desserts he always craved just at his fingertips. The Iwaizumi family, of whom he now shared a last name with, also invited them over frequently to eat with them, sending home with plenty of treats, both of their families ensuring that their future grandchildren and son/son-in-law remained well fed. They fed him well before, but it was something about being in the season that made food taste so much better and others so much more giving,  he honestly doesn’t think they could’ve picked any better time for him to be pregnant.

And he thought he was spoiled _before_ his pregnancy by his husband and their families.

It wasn’t any surprise afterwards with all the eating he’d been doing that he eventually started to gain weight alongside of swelling with the pups. It was something that all experience when carrying a child—in his case two—and omega males especially experienced a drastic change in weight, bodies lacking some feature that omega females naturally carried in birth. The sudden addition of weight was welcomed greatly, especially by his mate. His alpha loved to compliment and touch him even more now that he had a heavier stomach and more padded backside. In the beginning, the weight mostly centered on his midsection, making his lean body look rather awkward with his balloon of a belly expanding off his form. But further on into his second trimester did it seem that the weight was finally evening out across his frame, giving him a softer more even gain. His pecs had swelled out, turning into soft, milk-filled breasts that rested just above his round belly. His arms and legs also had lost quite a bit of muscle, thighs rubbing against each other more now, which he assumed was pretty normal; actually, he assumed any extra weight he gained was normal.

Didn’t it just mean he was taking really good care of his babies?

Hajime seemed to think so and definitely wasn’t afraid to show his omega how fond he was of the added pounds. It was fairly common that the alpha would appear behind him, rubbing against the underside of his tum or palm against his newly puffed out pecs, and his butt was never safe from light pats or gentle smacks from his partner. Hajime also took it upon himself to ensure Tooru’s body remained soft and smooth by rubbing lotion all across his milky skin every night, being sure to massage it into the places that he sometimes chaffed or where stretch marks could form.

All in all, he’d been having a relatively comfortable pregnancy, getting to eat and snack whenever he pleased, being spoiled by his two families, and love and pampered by his wonderful alpha husband.

Everything was great.

Until he went to his next doctor’s appointment.

“Iwaizumi-san, while I am very pleased with the current state of you and your children’s health, I’ll have to warn you that anymore…indulgences will increase the size of your waistline to a less than desirable size, more so that it already is. Your pup’s weight will also be affected by this.”

There’s an awkward silence that fills the room, Tooru too stunned to respond, staring at his doctor like he’s grown a second head.

“Did…you just imply that my mate is getting fat…?”

Tooru whips his head to the side where his husband is standing, next to the table he’s currently resting on—Hajime had insisted on being there for all of his appointments and the omega had no problem in letting his mate tag along. Though now, by the irritated bordering angry expression across his husbands face, he was debating on how good of an idea that had been.

The doctor straightens up a bit, probably smelling the anger starting to radiate of his fellow alpha, regarding the shorter male with a tense look. “I don’t mean to offend sir, I was simply advising that your mate maybe slow down a bit on his consumption.”

The hand that had been rubbing soothing circles into his hand suddenly tightens and he can see his mate go rigid. “So now you’re telling him to starve himself?”

His growls it out, voice low and gravelly, one that Tooru would be terrified of if it were ever directed at him. It’s what he likes to call Hajime’s alpha voice and he’s thankful he’s never pissed the other off enough to have it directed at him.

The poor doctor probably wishes he could claim the same.

“S-sir, I’m not implying that either, I’m just saying that your husband could benefit from losing a few pounds—”

“ _My husband fine just the way he is!”_

Hajime is practically seething besides him, teeth clenched and bared, making the man in front of them cower in fear.

Tooru quickly opens his mouth to say something, to keep his husband from tearing the terrified alphas head off, but Hajime is faster to speak. “I don’t know what they teach you at the fancy university of yours, but it certainly isn’t how to take care of my husband.”

There’s a hand suddenly on his lower back and Hajime is sliding him carefully off the examination table, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and turning so that he can give the other alpha a scathing glare. “You may treat your other patients like that, but you won’t insult my husband like this. You can send your bill to my address, we won’t be visiting here again.”

And with that, Hajime guides them out of the room, ignoring the other man’s apologies and pleads to wait as he walks Tooru out to their car. He helps ease his omega into the passenger seat, slamming the door on the driver side when he gets into his own. “Can’t believe the nerve of that guy…”

He mumbles it to himself, not expecting an answer when he jams the key into the ignition and starts the car, swinging his head back to look behind him as he backs out and away from the family owned establishment.

Tooru tries to answer only to be cut off again. “Where does he get off thinking he can insult you like that? The fucking nerve of that asshole!”

The omega glances down at his lap, running a hand over his swollen middle before pinching at added fat on his thighs.

“Isn’t it true though…?” He remarks lightly, fiddling with his extra chub and trying to avoid his mate’s eyes. “I mean I am pretty big now…”

It’s not like he hasn’t notice—popping the button off of his favorite pair of maternity pants had been a pretty obvious sign, not like he let that stop him though.

Hajime makes a growling noise and it startles Tooru into looking over at him. The alpha is alternating from staring at him incredulously and keeping his eyes on the road.  

He slams his hand down on the steering wheel and snarls, “Don’t you _dare_ listen to that fucker! You are _perfect_ the way you are now.”

Tooru regards him thoughtfully, a small smile stretching across his lips at his husbands kind words. He doesn’t mean to argue, but he has to add, “Mmm…but I can’t really fit in most of my clothes anymore…”

He wasn’t insecure by it per say, but it did kind of sting to have a doctor throw it in his face that he was overweight, he had been an athlete all his life after all and what did that say about him after the years of working out an trying to tone his body into perfection—

“ _And?!”_

His thoughts are cut away in an instant, the sudden volume making Tooru jumps at the way Hajime practically shrieks. His husband shuts his mouth quickly after though, clicking his teeth together after seeing Tooru flinch. The omega watches as the alpha visibly tries to calm his self down, loosening his grip slightly on the wheel so that his knuckles stop from turning white.

When he speaks again, it’s much softer, lacking all of his previous anger. _“_ You are carrying our pups, babe, our big, healthy pups. Even though that guy was wrong about everything else, he still agreed that you and our babies were healthy and that’s what’s really important here. Who cares if you can’t fit in anything right now, I’ll buy you more clothes until you can fit into you old ones again.”

Tooru considers mentioning that he might not _ever_ again _,_ but somehow his mate reads his mind.

“Tooru…” He’s quieter now, glancing over at his omega with an almost gentle stare, “you like to eat don’t you?”

Tooru gives him a flat look. Obviously he did, was he not listening when that doctor called him fat?

Hajime lets out a small chuckle, “Don’t give me that look, I asked that for a reason. You like to eat, yeah? You like it when your mom makes us all those goodies and when we get to eat with my family? You like when we get to make a meal together and get to share it like our own family? You enjoy all of that, don’t you?”

And he really can’t deny that, because he does indeed love all of that. He twines his fingers together in his lap, giving a small nod.

“Then you don’t need to stop doing what you love. You know that? If you’re taking care of our children and are happy and healthy, what’s it matter if you indulge a bit more? I certainly don’t mind, I think you look pretty good like this.”

Tooru blinks up at that, slightly stunned.

“Why are you surprised? Of course I like you like this, you’re beautiful any way you look and you gaining any weight isn’t ever going to change that. I want you to be happy and if eating makes you happy, then I’ll feed you whatever you want.”

Hajime reaches a hand over to take one of Tooru’s within it, squeezing it lightly before adding, “I love you, Tooru. Just the way you are and no stranger’s opinion will ever change that. So don’t let it suddenly change your own opinion about yourself.”

Tooru blames the sudden moisture in his eyes on his hormones. But really, could you blame him for crying? His mate just said what could possibly be the sweetest, most romantic thing ever in his life, and honestly what did he do to deserve such a wonderful, caring person like Hajime?

He gives his alpha on of his biggest smiles, albeit wobbly with the tears he’s trying to keep at bay, sliding his fingers between the palm resting in his hand so that he can squeeze back just as tightly. He replies with a shaky, “Love you too, Hajime.”

There’s a beat of silence before:

“Does that mean we can stop and get some milk bread before we get home? There’s no more at the house…”

Hajime smiles and doesn’t say a word, stopping at the next convenience store he finds and coming back with a bag full, resting it carefully in his mates lap when he slides back into his seat.

“Some of it’s going out of date soon, so you might want to hurry and eat it.”

Tooru beams at him. “With pleasure.”


End file.
